


Night Terrors

by CorvidFightClub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creepypasta, Hauntings, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleep Paralysis, dubcon, gabe is not a good person in this one, hanzo is an idiot and doesn't talk about shit, some fucked up shit probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFightClub/pseuds/CorvidFightClub
Summary: As the shadows dance across the room,I'll pretend that in the dark it's you.It's all I have.Who will fix my haunted heart?





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Read The Tags. READ THE TAGS. Plz don't walk in here expecting healthy relationships. Summary lyrics is "Haunted Heart" by WILD.

It started one night in autumn, moon a thin crescent over the sea. Hanzo woke slowly in his bed for reasons unknown, the roar of waves against the rocks of Gibraltar in the distance. Something had woken him, he was sure of it, and he meant to reach for the knife he kept wedged between his mattress and bed frame, but his arm would not obey. Neither would the other, nor either of his legs. Panic set in when his chest would not expand quickly enough, the need for air urgent. He calmed himself the only way that would work; chiding.

He was dreaming. The moonlight on the windowsill down to the shapes his sheets made were all in his head, a series of chemicals and misfiring neurons. Gaze wandering the room, he described objects and their shadows to himself. An old dresser and its straight lines, the squat shape of his laundry bin, the deadly arch of his unstrung bow on the desk where he had been tending to it. He was deciphering the complex shadow in the far corner of the room when it turned.

Looked at him.

Smiled.

-

“Lookin’ kinda rough there,” McCree observed. “You settlin’ in okay?”

Hanzo glanced up from his rice and rubbed at his face. “Yes,” he replied. “It is a change, sleeping in a dormitory.”

“Beats shitty motels and abandoned buildings, at least,” McCree said, sipping his coffee. “Ask for a different mattress.” He winked. “Winston can put it through as an HR request.”

“Winston is HR.”

“Exactly.” McCree checked the time on his phone.”How much more orientation do you have left?”

“Two more meetings,” Hanzo replied. These were of particular interest as they outlined playbooks and protocols. 

“Debrief should be over by then. You wanna get lunch?”

McCree might as well have been waving his interest around on a banner. "Ramen?" Hanzo suggested.

McCree grinned, "Never met a noodle I didn't like."

-

Hanzo's eyelids were drooping by the time he returned to his room. An hour and a half of sitting through presentations that were better off being pamphlets and he'd been fighting not to doze. Now he was full of pork and soba and broth, making staying awake that much more difficult. 

He washed his face in the bathroom, sniffing, wrinkling his nose. The smell of cologne was cloying even after several scrubbings. He'd checked beneath both sinks and every drawer present to no avail. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, but heavier than Hanzo preferred. 

Giving up, he finished washing and took his tablet to bed with him to review what his tired brain couldn't parse during the meetings. He was halfway through the Orca's documentation when he found himself nodding off. He turned off the light on the nightstand and settled back. The dim auxiliary lights coming on woke him once in the odd hours of the morning. His tired brain made passive note to reset his blinking clock after breakfast.


End file.
